Not Like Any Other Girl
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: She's like no other girl he's ever met before. He has so many thoughts about her but will she find out? RHr OneShot


**A/N: Okay this is in Ron's POV about Hermione of course. I wrote this today when I was really bored and I thought it would be cool to write a fiction in Ron's point of veiw about how he feels about Hermione.**

* * *

She's so amazing. She not like any girl I've ever met. She's beautiful, smart, and well completely beautiful, again. She isn't like any other girl I know.

I don't think she knows but I always love watching her do her homework. She sits there sucked into doing her homework and I pretend to do mine as I watch her. Maybe that's the reason I always wait 'til the last minute, because I'm always watching her. Or maybe because I love hearing her tell me to get my bum and gear and actually do it.

She sitting on the couch now leaning over her homework and working hard. And me, me I am pretending to do my homework as I watch her ever move. Her routine she does every night that I always watch. Her brushing her hair away for it to fall right back down in front of her face, her chewing on the top of her quill when she's thinking, the way she does everything.

She never knows the longing looks I give her while she does her homework. She just goes on doing it. I know she's caught me a few times because she's looked up and saw me watching a few times before. She's never said anything but I know she knows I'm watching her every move.

I look at my paper every time she looks up at me and pretend to do my work but in truth there is nothing at all on my paper. Sometimes I doodle her name on my parchment with hearts but other times I don't and just stare at the empty parchment. Tonight, nothing is written on my parchment.

I let out a deep sigh as I see her return to her work after taking a small glance at me. Her chocolate brown eyes watched me for a moment before then. I wanted to look into them so much but I had held myself back from doing so. And now I am actually writing things down. My thoughts of her and her only and everything about her.

_She just doesn't know how much I really love her and everything about her. She isn't like the other girls. She's prettier then Lavender and a lot smarter too. Though I fight with her I love her. It is my way of hiding the truth from her. Plus the fact she looks so amazing when she's angry with me._

_What I love the most is when she watches me play Quidditch though she hates it herself. She's always there cheering Harry and I on. I miss the years I would be in the stands with her and watch the games but now she watches me play. Every girl tells me how much they love my Quidditch skills and say they are my biggest fan but that's not true. She is my biggest fan though she won't admit it._

_She is the one who always cheered me on from the beginning. She's always cheered me on and every time I glanced at her from the field I could see her blush slightly. I have never found out why she blushes so but one day I'll find out. I have an idea but I think it is wrong. I think maybe she loves me but that can't be true. She hates me as far as I can tell pretty much._

_I would think after seven years something would form, at least a good friendship but it seems like we've gotten no where so far. We are seventeen and yet we don't have at least a good friendship down or at least a strong one without fights. I guess she'll most likely never know how I really feel. I just hope one day some how she'll find out the truth. But for now I will still secretly like her._

Now I am finished with my thoughts of her and writing them down. The ones I'm not afraid to write down at the very least. I stare at it and read over my thoughts that have only built up over the years.

She is now standing in front of me looking at me going on about something or other then I'm not really listening to though she thinks I am. I am just staring up into her eyes and just watching her mouth move. It is like she is on mute or something to me. Finally she finishes and the last thing I hear is homework and she's holding out her hand.

"M-My homework?" I ask shakily. I haven't even started my homework. All I have is a parchment with how I feel about her.

"Yes, your homework," she says and then grabbing the parchment from me. The parchment that I had all my thoughts of her on.

"No, d-don't read that," I managed to get out but it was too late she was reading it. She looked at me and then at the paper. She knew who the girl was, she knew it was her. I could tell by the look in her eyes. I waited for the yelling but it never came.

I watched as she wrote something on the parchment then hand it back to me. "See you tomorrow and then I'll make sure you really start on that homework of yours. Goodnight," she said quietly and then heading off to bed.

I stare at the parchment and what she had written. There stood the words I had always wanted to hear from her.

_And she loves me very much._

I smile lightly as I make to my dorm to go to bed slowly and ignoring everything around me. As I walk in a few people start talking to me but I just walk by staring at the parchment. The wonderful Hermione Granger loves me, Ron Weasley.

And she is the one girl that is like no girl I've ever met.


End file.
